Dance Between the Moon
by Rin . aichii
Summary: Setidaknya, dengan berdansa dalam waktu singkat ini, aku bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku yang hanya dapat dikendalikan oleh hati. Akal sehat kini tidak berpengaruh, karena hati ini yang memimpin segalanya.../OzAlice, RnR?


**Title: ****Dance Between the Moon**

**Author: Rin . aichii**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**A ALTERNARTIVE UNIVERSE**

**PANDORA HEARTS © Jun Mochizuki**

**Everytime You Kiss Me © Emily Bindiger**

* * *

><p>Sorak keramaian masih kian terasa di setiap sudut Latowidge, sebuah sekolah ternama di kota Leveiyu. Saat ini, Latowidge sedang mengadakan pesta demi memperingati hari lahirnya sekolah megah ini.<p>

Beberapa siswa sekolah memilih untuk memenuhi pusat gedung dengan canda tawa mereka. Segelas _wine_ mereka genggam di tangan mereka, dan bersulang sembari bersorak 'Cheers!'.

Namun, berbeda dengan gadis ini. Sedaritadi, dia hanya duduk di sudut aula dengan segelas _wine_ yang bahkan tidak pernah dia teguk sedikitpun. Kristal _amethyst_-nya menerawang jauh, menatap tiap anak-anak seusianya yang kian merasakan kebahagiaan.

Dia menghela nafas melihatnya. Matanya terpejam dengan poni coklat yang kadang menutup sebagian indera penglihatannya.

"Membosankan…" gumamnya. Gadis dengan rambut yang disanggul – namun terlihat berantakan – itu segera berdiri, menyimpan gelas yang berisi _wine_ pada sebuah meja terdekat. Lalu, gadis yang menyandang nama sebagai Alice Baskerville itu meninggalkan aula. Meski pun tidak ada orang yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Tidak, hanya ada satu orang yang menyadari kepergiannya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda, yang kebetulan saat itu sedang sendirian. Dia yang melihat kepergian Alice langsung bergumam heran.

…

Alice melangkah meninggalkan aula, dan sekedar bersandar pada sebuah pohon di taman Latowidge. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Gaunnya yang berwarna merah marun dan sedikit renda putih mulai berantakan dan dicium secara kasar oleh angin malam. Bukan hanya gaunnya, rambutnya pun semakin berantakan.

Namun penampilannya yang amburadul itu dia abaikan. Kristal _amethyst_-nya kembali menerawang jauh, dengan kepala yang dia tenggerkan pada batang pohon.

"Oke, acara ini semakin membosankan. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke asrama saja…" Alice mulai menguap lebar, hingga setitik air mulai terlihat di sudut matanya. Rupanya saat ini dia sangat mengantuk.

"Hai Nona, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat yang seperti ini? Tidakkah menarik di dalam?"

Kuping Alice bergerak sedikit, pertanda adanya rangsangan suara dari luar. Alice tidak menoleh sedikit pun, namun dia menjawab ketus, "Apanya yang menarik? Mendengar musik yang begitu _mellow_ membuatku ingin tidur saja."

"Ohahaha, menurutku juga begitu!"

Kembali lagi kuping Alice bergerak pelan, kali ini Alice menoleh. Dia penasaran akan sosok yang 'berani' mengajaknya berbicara seperti ini. Padahal, biasanya, setiap orang yang mendengar nama Alice langsung memasang wajah yang pusat pasih.

Apakah dia terlalu dibenci? Atau dia itu ditakuti? Mungkin dua-duanya masuk dalam kategori Alice; dibenci dan juga ditakuti. Dibenci karena dia merupakan anak dari mantan narapidana, dan ditakuti akan sifat Alice yang brutal, jauh dari kata kewanitaan.

"Ah… kau?" Alice mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa _familiar_ dengan sosok pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Huft… nampaknya kau tidak mengenalku," pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Oz Vessalius. Salam kenal, Alice Baskerville." Sapa pemuda itu dengan aura karismatik. Begitu mendengar namanya, Alice mulai mengingat sosok ini.

Oz Vessalius. Ah.. nama itu bukannya _familiar_ bagi Alice, namun nama itu terlalu mengganggu telinganya. Bukannya tidak suka, namun hampir setiap hari, para gadis di Latowidge meneriakkan namanya dengan tampang histeris, membuat Alice terpaksa menutup telinganya dengan wajah masam. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah orang populer. Kemampuan Oz Vessalius di segala bidang mata pelajaran membuat sosoknya begaikan emas langka di Latowidge.

"Kau mengenalku, huh? Sudah kuduga, Ketua OSIS yang begitu cerdas pasti dapat menghapal setiap nama dari siswa Latowidge. Patut diberi **jempol**!" Alice menepuk tangannya dengan wajah angkuhnya. Nampaknya, dia meremehkan sang Ketua OSIS itu, Oz.

"Begitulah. IQ ku patut diberi jempol, Alice," Oz tersenyum ramah. Padahal, Alice baru saja mengejeknya, bukan memujinya. "Kemampuanku dalam menghapal tiap kosa kata tidak kalah dengan Baek Seung Jo dalam drama Korea, bukan?"

"Kau bahkan mengira kalau aku memujimu, huh?" Alice berkacak pinggang, sudut bibirnya bagian sebelah terangkat.

"Ya, setidaknya aku selalu berpikiran positif," Oz tersenyum mantap, kristal _zamrud_-nya terlihat tajam, dan menggambarkan sebuah rasa percaya diri khas sosok Oz Vessalius.

"Huh," Alice mendengus kesal, dia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Duduk bersila dengan gaya yang tidak (Sangat) anggun. Tangannya kembali terlipat di depan dadanya. "Apa?" Alice melirik sosok Oz yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawanya begitu melihat keanggunan— ralat. Ketidakanggunan Alice.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu sungguh unik." Oz tertawa kecil, harus Alice akui, kalau suaranya itu begitu— lembut? Yah, sangat jarang dia temukan orang seperti itu.

Alice hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sangat jarang, lho, ada orang yang menolak keberadaanku!" Oz berceloteh sendiri.

"Dan aku satu-satunya. Cepat pulang sana Vessalius. Banyak pacarmu yang menunggu di dalam!" Alice mengibaskan tangannya, sebuah sinyal yang berisi 'pergi-kau-sana-Vessalius' untuk Oz.

"Pacar? H-Hei, siapa bilang?" elak Oz dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku. Bagaimana pun, orang sepertimu pasti memiliki banyak pacar. Aha, namanya _**playboy**_, ya?" Alice memijit dagunya dengan wajah _innocent_ dan juga ejekan yang begitu menusuk Oz lahir dan batin.

"Geez, enak saja menuduhku seperti itu!" cibir Oz dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan. Alice tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi, ya?" Oz yang kali ini memijit dagunya. wajah tampannya dia dongkakkan ke atas, gaya berpikir mungkin.

"Ya, ya, ya. Pulang sana!" usir Alice dengan ketusnya. Kali ini, Oz tidak merespon. Dia nampak berpikir akan satu hal yang berhubungan dengan sifat jahilnya. Hingga, kali ini, dia menyeringai.

"Aku akan pergi, asalkan Alice berdansa satu lagu denganku!" tawar Oz dengan seringainya. Alice tercekang, dan dengan baik hatinya dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya hingga membentuk 'X' sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Enak saja. Berdansa, huh? Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Alice mentah-mentah. Namun, Oz dapat melihat sebuah kebohongan dari penolakan Alice barusan.

"He? Mana mungkin. Jelas-jelas kau berbohong, Alice~" Oz mulai memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Hal ini cukup ampuh untuk banyak wanita. Namun harus dia ketahui, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Alice.

"**Tidak**." Tegas Alice mantap.

"Alice! Lalu aku akan pergi dari sini. Oke?" Oz mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Alice sempat merona. Namun dengan cepat Alice memalingkan wajahnya.

"O-Oke, satu lagu saja!" tukas Alice dengan ketusnya. Oz mengangguk begitu cepat, terlihat seperti anak-anak yang menginginkan sebatang permen.

Dan kemudian, lantunan musik mulai terdengar. Alice mengetahui lagu ini. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang cukup populer di kalangan siswi Latowidge. Lagu yang begitu _mellow_ itu mulai menyeruak ke telinga Alice.

"Wakh, lagu yang pas!" Oz berseru girang. Kedua tangannya dia kepalkan di depan dadanya. Matanya membulat sempurna, begitu _childish_.

"Kau tahu lagunya?" tanya Alice yang mulai berdiri. Dia menepuk gaunnya dengan pelan, agar seluruh debu yang menempel dapat terbang, menyatu dengan angin.

"Yah! Ini _Everytime You Kiss Me,_ bukan?" tebak Oz yang dapat menebak lagu itu dengan cermatnya. Alice bergumam 'Oh' karena judul itu tepat sekali.

"Kau tahu penyanyinya?" Alice mengibas rambut _brunette_-nya dengan pandangan mata dingin. Kali ini Oz nampak berpikir keras.

"Err… apakah Emily Bindiger?" setelah cukup lama Oz berpikir, akhirnya dia dapat mengingat penyanyi lagu tersebut.

"90 untukmu." Alice mendengus, mereka tidak menyadari kalau lagu telah mencapai pertengahan. Bahkan, sudah hampir memasuki _reff_-nya.

"90? Aku 'kan menjawab benar!" protes Oz yang selalu mendapatkan nilai 100, bukannya 90.

"Karena kau menjawabnya lamban." Alice menaikkan jari telunjuknya, menjelaskan pada Oz bahwa dia menjawabnya lamban. Berkisar tiga menit.

"Tch—akh, sudah memasuki _reff_-nya!" Oz akhirnya menyadari kalau lagu telah memasuki bagian _reff _-nya. "Ayo Alice! Sebelum lagunya selesai, ini lagu yang pas!" Oz mengulurkan tangannya, dan tanpa memerlukan komando, darah langsung naik hingga ke pipi Alice. Wajahnya mulai memerah, apalagi begitu melihat Oz yang seperti –err pangeran? Yah, apalagi dengan adanya cahaya rembulan tepat di belakang Oz. Rambut emasnya pun kini mulai bercampur warna putih dari cahaya bulan di belakangnya. Dan kristal _zamrud_-nya kali ini terlihat lebih jelas karena gelap. Ketahuilah, kristal yang berkaitan dengan warna hijau tidak begitu jelas keindahannya pada siang hari.

Dan Alice kini melihat kristal bulat itu tepat di malam hari. Demi Tuhan! Sangat indah, dan juga langka.

Alice berani bertaruh, dari semua keindahan yang dia lihat, hal inilah yang paling indah.

Kali ini, jantung Alice mulai berdetak. Perlahan-lahan Alice menerima uluran tangan itu. Semakin ke dalam, dan Alice dapat merasakan kehangatan yang begitu jarang dia rasakan. Semuanya menjalar, membuat tangannya kian menghangat. Padahal, tadi telapak tangan Alice begitu dingin.

Kini, telapak tangan Alice telah terbungkus oleh telapak tangan milik Oz Vessalius.

"Eh?" Oz mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Lidahnya sedikit kelu, dan sepertinya rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"A-Apa?" tanya Alice salah tingkah. "Cepat lanjutkan! Aku ingin ke asramaku!" perintah Alice yang sepertinya sangat ingin melewatkan hal ini, dimana jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Alice tidak terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini.

"B-Baik…" Oz menurutinya. Dengan gemulai mereka memulai dansa mereka. Gerakan mereka begitu seirama, sangat indah. Bulan yang berada di antara mereka membuat semuanya terlihat seperti khayalan semata.

Alice meneguk ludahnya, begitupula dengan Oz. Mereka terlihat canggung, dan juga malu. Padahal, tadi mereka terlihat 'tidak-cocok'. Namun siapa yang dapat menebaknya? Kali ini mereka begitu serasi.

Lagu masih mengalun dengan lembut, menghangatkan telinga Alice yang sepertinya cukup menyukai lagu tersebut.

"Ah…" Oz angkat bicara, sedangkan Alice hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak kusangka, kau pandai berdansa, Alice." Puji Oz dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Alice memalingkan wajahnya, semburat merah mulai nampak di kedua pipinya yang cibum.

"Ini… hanya kebetulan saja," Tegas Alice yang memang tidak terbiasa untuk dipuji. "Katahuilah, ini adalah tehnik dansa yang paling rendah." Kristal _amethyst_ Alice menerawang ke belakang Oz, menatap bulan yang begitu indah kali ini.

"Meski pun ini yang paling rendah, tapi kau tetap bisa 'kan, Alice?" Oz tertawa kecil. Sudut bibir Alice terangkat mendengarnya, sedikit lucu baginya untuk melihat sosok Oz Vessalius yang begitu populer bisa tertawa seperti ini. Padahal, biasanya, tawa yang Oz persembahkan di depan umum adalah tawa yang begitu menawan.

Dansa mereka masih berlanjut hingga musik berhenti. Padahal di perjanjiannya, mereka akan berdansa sampai musik berhenti saja. Apa mereka tidak menyadarinya?

…

"Ah…" Alice membulatkan matanya. Alice menyadari kalau mereka berdansa melebihi perjanjian yang mereka buat tadi. "Musiknya sudah berhenti!" Alice segera melepaskan tangannya, dan dansa mereka pun berhenti begitu Alice melepaskan tangannya yang tadi terbungkus oleh tangan Oz. Oz hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dengan perasaan kaget.

"I-Iya," Oz gelagapan, "Aku juga harus masuk ke aula. Kau tidak mau ikut, Alice?" tawar Oz yang hendak meninggalkan taman. Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau saja," Alice mendengus dengan tangan yang dia lipat di depan dadanya. Oz mengangguk paham, dan dia langsung meninggalkan taman dengan setengah berlari.

Kini, Alice sendiri. Dia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan, sudut bibir Alice yang berwarna merah muda terangkat, dia tersenyum manis.

"Tidak kusangka, berdansa itu begitu mudah kalau dengannya…" Alice bergumam sendiri dengan senyuman yang semakin samar dari wajahnya.

**END**


End file.
